Beat Your Heart Out
by seriousfanatic
Summary: Arizona makes a fresh start in Seattle, but can she stay away from the resident hottie Calliope Torres. First attempt...be nice!
1. A Fresh Start

_I always thought she was the one…_

Driving up the I-5 going well above the speed limit was Dr. Arizona Robbins. It was a gorgeous, unusually warm September day in Washington so she decided to drop the top down of her Mustang GT. Flo Rider's "Good Feeling" started to play on the station she was listening to so she turned up the volume. For some reason, this song hit home with her, she did have a really good feeling about this big move in her life. She began to sing along loudly even though her ex said it was one of her most annoying traits. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never, never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah" she blared at the top of her lungs. "F U, Joanna" she thought to herself. She felt pathetic thinking to herself that she couldn't even swear in her head. She made it a point not to use bad language because of her profession as a Pediatric Surgeon.

However, today was a fresh start for her. She would start her new job as Head of the Pediatrics department of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital in just 3 days time. It was a step down from her old position as chief of surgery at Cedars-Sinai in Los Angeles, but she needed to get the hell out of LA and fast. Her friend Teddy Altman was head of the Cardio department at SGMW hospital and had told her of the job opportunity just a week ago. She had flown up to Seattle just 4 days ago for what she thought was an interview, needless to say it was odd since basically she walked into the Chief Richard Webber's office and he had a contract all ready made up for her, just requiring her signature.

She was excited to work with kids again though, get back to the reason she became a surgeon in the first place. Being chief was all paper work and not enough cutting for her taste. She had only agreed to take the promotion in LA because her ex complained that she was never home enough. "So ironic" she thought, considering the events that lead her to this point in her life.

Upon exiting the freeway, she turned left onto Mercer Street. Minutes later, she drove past the Space Needle and her new home away from home, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. She made a right onto 3rd Avenue, were her new apartment was located just a ten minute walk from the hospital.

She grabbed her two suitcases from the trunk and hoped on the elevator pressing the 'four' button. She made it to apartment 402 and slipped the key in and entered the apartment. Thank goodness she had decided to rent a furnished apartment she thought. Moving all her stuff from LA was something she did not want deal with, along with her ex. Her best friend Kristyn, offered to help her, by going to the apartment she had shared with Joanna and gathered all of her personal belongings and clothes for her. She really didn't care about all the furniture and other stuff she left behind. She wanted to start fresh.

After unpacking some of her things, she decided to get some takeout from the Chinese restaurant just down the street. She pulled up a chair to the window and ate silently as she looked outside at what was now her new home. Exhausted from the car ride and unpacking, she went to bed earlier than usual. Unfortunately her mind could not rest and she recalled the events that lead her here.

_I wanted to surprise her. She was upset with me because I told her I could not get her birthday off. I had only half lied to her. I had to go to a staff meeting that morning to make sure everything was in order for my time off. Joanna and I were getting married in just 14 days and then it was off to Costa Rica for two weeks for our honeymoon. I was on cloud 9. I was finally able to marry the woman of my dreams! We had been dating for just 3 months when I popped the question. I knew it I was moving too fast, but heck why wait for happiness. I had picked up some flowers on the way home for her. I got off the elevator on our floor and heard Elton John's "Benny and the Jets" coming from our apartment. I thought it was odd considering Joanna hated Elton John. I opened the door and looked for Joanna. The music was coming from the bedroom so I headed there. Stepping over some clothes on the floor, I stopped at the door and froze when I heard moans coming from behind it. I knew before I opened it what I was about to see. I pushed it open still. There was Joanna naked straddling Rick, her ex-boyfriend. They saw me and immediately separated, Rick trying to cover himself up and Joanna asking what I was doing home so early. I just threw the flowers at her and said "Happy F-ing Birthday" and ran. I went back to the hospital and locked myself in my office and started to cry. I woke up the next morning on the couch in my office and looked down at my phone and saw 3 new messages from Joanna. I played them. "Arizona please talk to me…I have an explanation." Delete. "Arizona…don't make me do this over the phone, talk to me." Delete. "Fine, here it goes, I was going to end it with you before the wedding. I have been sleeping with Rick for the last month. Sex with him has made me realize that, well; I'm not really a lesbian. You were such a good friend to me when Rick broke up with me and I knew you liked me so when you made a pass, I just went with it because I wanted to try something different, you know. I was just going through the motions with you. It was fun and exciting at first, but I just didn't want to hurt you. But, I did and I'm sorry and…" I hit the delete button before hearing the rest of her message. I scrolled through my phone and saw Teddy's number and called it._

_Never, ever, ever would I go near a 'newborn' I thought to myself…._


	2. I Can Do This

_I can do this…_

ARIZONA

My first day of work finally arrived. I stepped off the elevator on the second floor and made my way across the cat walk to the chief's office. I knocked and I heard a "Come in" from behind the door.

"Ah, Dr. Robbins, this is Dr. Karev, he will be showing you around and he is one of our top residents here specializing in Peds," replied the chief.

"Let's go, I'm super excited," I said as I flashed him a world class dimple smile. Nice fake smile I thought to myself. I hated change and everything in my life was now turned upside down.

Dr. Karev showed me the Peds ward and I went on rounds with him and got to know some of the patients. Pretty mundane morning, until Teddy paged me to join her for lunch.

"How's your first day going," she asked. "Good, I guess. I'm so glad I know at least one person here," I said. "You know it might be too soon for you, but I know some pretty great women here I could hook you up with," she said. "Heck no," I exclaimed, "I am off dating or anything that resembles that right now." Two people came and sat down at our table. "Oh Arizona this is Owen, head of Trauma, and his girlfriend Cristina," she said.

"Hey," was all I could muster in reply. "So you're from LA huh," Owen asked. Before I could respond a woman with brown hair came running through the lunch room and shouted at Cristina "Derek's removing a brain stem glioma, let's go watch." Cristina jumped out of her chair and ran after the woman. "Residents," we all said in unison and laughed.

The rest of the day seemed pretty routine, I performed an appendectomy, bowel resection, and removed a bunch of game board pieces from a kid's intestine. I made my way to the attending's lounge and sat down at a table in the corner to finish my charts. A few people entered and began changing. One in particular got my attention.

Oh. My. Gosh, I thought to myself or did I say that out loud. I nearly dropped the cup of coffee in my hand but thankfully managing to just spill a little on myself. She had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had wavy raven hair pulled up in a pony tail and smooth olive skin. I looked her up and down thoroughly paying close attention to her great ass and amazing breasts and I wondered what she looked like in just a bra and panties. She smiled and joked with the man she had come in with and then as if she could hear my innermost desire, she pulled off her scrub top and pants in a matter of seconds. My heart started to race, my mind began to think of dirty things I wanted to do to her. Pure lust, I thought. I had never felt that, ever. I felt wetness begin to gather between my legs and I hurried to cross them. In my frantic movement I had manage to bump the chart I was working on onto the floor. Oh crap, I thought reaching down to pick it off the floor, she's going to look at the klutz at the corner table and I am going to be a hot mess. I slapped the chart back on the table and looked in her direction. Thank you baby Jesus, I thought to myself. The beauty had gone around the corner to shower. I quickly grabbed my charts and made my way out of there. I managed to subdue the tempting thought in my head of 'accidentally' walking in on her shower, though I did stop at her cubby and read her name off her white coat. Dr. Calliope Torres, Orthopedic Surgeon, I said aloud. Her name has a nice ring to it…

CALLIE

The last six months have been a living hell. My personal life was a disaster, with my divorce from George final and the end of my tumultuous relationship with Erica. My career also had a bumpy ride, with me throwing a fit and quitting my job because I couldn't get an attending job here at Seattle Grace, and thankfully getting a job at Mercy West across town, only to have them merge into one hospital. Luckily everything had worked out. To top it all off two weeks ago I got elbowed in the face by a patient and breaking my nose, it was almost too much. I was upset at first that I had to take a few weeks off from work while I healed up. This break was just what I needed though. It gave me time to reflect on the things that had happened to me. I had resolved myself to stop making the same mistakes and truly find someone I could spend my life with. It was just the jump start in my life that I needed to get back to my old hardcore self.

ARIZONA

The next few weeks managed to be uneventful. I had gotten into a routine of, going to work, come home, order some take out and go straight to bed, repeat. I hadn't seen the beautiful Calliope in weeks. Today was going to be along day, I had pulled a double shift yesterday and was on call last night. I headed to the elevator as I sucked down some coffee. Shockingly, Calliope got into the crowded elevator after me and got off on the next floor. It was amazing how just seeing her for that brief moment, the sleepiness had left me and my heart was racing.

What the heck is going on with me, I thought. I haven't even met her yet. I needed to fix that and fast. I spotted Dr. Bailey at the nurses' station.

"Hello Dr. Bailey," I said flashing her my smile. She looked up at me suspiciously and said "Okay, what do you want."

"So, tell me about this Dr. Torres. I haven't met her yet and I have to work with her today on one my kids," I said, hoping she would buy my lie.

"I don't gossip Robbins," she said. "Oh come on help a girl out," I replied. She gave me a face and walked away. Man, I thought, that's why they call her the Nazi, darn it.

"Hey blondie," I heard someone say. "I can tell you about Callie."

Fantastic, I thought, I forgot the men here don't know I'm gay, but I really wanted to find out about her so just roll with the bad flirting Arizona.

"Robbins, right, Mark Sloan, pleasure to meet you," he said extending his hand and I shook it flashing him my best dimpled smile.

"I am Callie's best friend, what do you want to know," he said.

Jack pot!

"Well I am going to be working with her next week on a case and I am new here and don't want to sound like an idiot in front of her. I mean any little personal details would help. Last week I was working with Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey, and I made the mistake of brining up his clinical trial. Needless to say it was the longest 10 hours of my life," I said. Come on, bite little fishy, I thought.

"Well, do mention to her how great her nose looks, fixed it myself two weeks ago," he said with a stupid grin on his face. "Don't say the name Erica Hahn, they broke up about two months ago, or try to talk to her about her family. Other than that, she is a pretty amazing person," he continued.

Shut the front door, did he just say Erica and not Eric, I thought. She's gay! Yes! This day just kept getting better.

"Thanks," I said quickly and rolled out of there and down the hall where I spotted Teddy.

"Let's go out for drinks tonight, my treat," I said to her.

"Alright, how about Joe's, it just across the street," she said.

"Super duper," I said with a smile, as I jumped on the elevator.

Were the heck was Teddy, I thought. I'm already two shots of tequila up on her. I looked at the door impatiently again from my booth in the corner only to see Calliope, looking insanely hot, walk in and head towards the bar. "Holy mother," I said out loud. I continued to stare slash drool at her for what seemed like ages, when Teddy sat down in front of me. She said something to me and then started waving her hands in front of my face.

"Hello, Arizona are you in there," she said.

"Hey, took you long enough to get here," as I dragged my eyes away from Callie and looked at Teddy.

"Sorry surgery took longer than anticipated," she said. I couldn't help but glance back at Callie and watched her head to the bathrooms.

"I am going to the bathroom and you are two shots behind, so you better be ready for a third when I get back," I said to her and started to walk towards the bathroom.

Let's do this Arizona, I thought giving myself a little pep talk. Then I started to have second thoughts, how would you like to be picked up in a dirty bar bathroom. I stopped at the bar on my way to the bathroom and downed two more shots.

I fluffed up my hair, smoothed my clothes down, took a deep breath, and charged into the bathroom. There she was standing at the sink with her back towards me and crying? Crap, not a good time to deliver a pick up line. Don't chicken out Arizona, just be cool I thought.

"Hey, ortho right," I said.

"Yeah, right hi," she said looking at me in the mirror.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, peds surgery, I've seen you at the hospital. Are you okay," I asked. She finally turned to look at me and said "You know I'm fi-fine."

"People talk were we work, they talk a lot, so for the sake of being honest I know things about you, because people talk," I said, really thinking they talk because I want to know about you so I can get in your pants.

"Oh you mean…," she replied. I nodded to her and flashed my best smile at her. "Terrific," she said.

"It is actually, the talk. People really like you over there and they respect you and they're concerned and interested. They really like you. Some of them REALLY like you. You just…you look upset and I thought that you should know that the talk is good, and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you," I said smiling at her.

She looked at me and laughed. "You want to give me some names," she said as she glanced down at my chest and then back to my eyes. She was totally just checking me out, I thought! It's really cute that she can't see I'm totally hitting on her. I had better make sure she knows what I'm really saying here.

I took a step closer to her and placed my hand behind her neck and kissed her. Her lips were so soft and felt amazing. I began gently sucking her top lip, and nearly groaned out load when she started sucking on my bottom lip. I needed air and broke of the kiss way too soon. As I pulled back, I couldn't resist licking my bottom lip.

"I think you'll know," I said, finally responding to her question with actual words. She looked shocked with a hint of excitement. I backed out of the bathroom smiling at her and headed towards the table I shared with Teddy.

I downed one of the shots at the table and said "I need to get out of here now and not to be cliché and quote Katy Perry, but I just kissed a girl and I LOVED it."

Teddy grabbed her coat and followed me out the door laughing.

"May I ask who the lucky lady is," she said. "Torres," I replied as we headed back to my apartment.

"Oh my god, that's fantastic. You guys would make a perfect couple," she giggled.

"I know, right," I said. "I am so glad Arizona that you are opening up again," she said.

"Me too, me too," I said.

CALLIE

I was not having a good day. A patient of mine died on the table. I went to my cubby in the attending's lounge trying to find the power bar I had brought that day and instead found a scrub cap of Erica's.

I needed alcohol bad.

I headed to Joe's alone after work and sat down at the bar and ordered a vodka tonic. As I downed my drink, I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I fled to the bathroom to clear my head and mop up my tears. I was dabbing my eyes when this blonde woman came in and started to chit chat with me. Really, I thought, can you just give me a moment? She continued on and I responded to her questions. I crossed my arms across my chest to give her a hint to leave me alone, but it was fruitless. I was uninterested in what she was saying, so I started to check her out. Her two dimpled smile was by far the most spectacular feature she had and her blue eyes and her cute little ass and her breasts, oh hell she was hot. She had the perfect balance of sexiness and cuteness. I had better start listening to what she was actually saying!

"You want to give me some names," I said to her as I glanced down at her beautiful breasts.

I looked back up at her and a quiet little gasp escaped out of her mouth. I stared at her beautiful lips and froze as I noticed them coming towards me. She's kissing me, my mind screamed with excitement as I closed my eyes.

I was just settling in, to what was by far the most amazing kiss I had shared with anyone, when she pulled back and licked her bottom lip. I was jealous of her tongue then, I wanted to lick her lips! She said "I think you'll know" and backed out of the bathroom with a beautiful smile on her face.

Wait, what just happened, I thought. Did she just say she wants to date me? Oh my god, she totally did.

I couldn't fight the huge smile coming across my face…


	3. Turned On

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get an update here. I know, I'm, one of those people who take forever to update. Sadley, I had to get a new computer. :(**

**A/N 2: For those lovely people who had already read the first chapter I changed the date from July to September to fit an idea I have.**

******As always please let me know what you think. Thanks!******

CALLIE

What happened at the bar a week ago scared me. Like really scared me, but in a good way. I had never had anyone come on to me like that before. Sure I was hit on, but it was always by some creepy/sleazy guy. I was always the one to initiate relationships.

This past week I've been in 'stalker' mode. I had to find out everything about this blonde women and fast. I had sadly even goggled her. I got so desperate to know things, I offered to cook Mark a home cooked dinner three times a week for the next month if he would ask Teddy about her. Sadly, all the info I could get on her was she was from LA and just recently broke up with her fiancé. Professionally she had to be amazing, to become chief of surgery of at such renowned hospital at her age. That intimidated the hell out of me. I just became an attending and she couldn't be but a few years older than me. I had also talked Cristina into talking to Karev about how she was. I all got from that angle was 'she kicks ass with brats'.

I was seriously stressed out now; the ball was clearly in my court. I have never 'picked up' a woman before, let alone a seriously hot and probably out of my league woman. I had to make a move though before it was too late. I had to talk to her.

ARIZONA

After running from the bar with Teddy a week ago, I still hadn't seen Calliope. I was beginning to think I freaked her out enough to quit her job and move away. I was looking at the O.R. schedule and saw she was in the middle of hip replacement surgery. I ventured up to the gallery to watch and finish up some paper work.

Callie was really focused and hadn't looked up at the gallery for the hour I had been there. When she finally finished she glanced up at the gallery, I thought she hadn't seen me until she did a double take as she was taking off her operating gown. I smiled at her and gave her a little wink. She blushed a little and smiled back at me as she walked backwards to the scrub room. "Ooeeww" I said as I watched her turn around and slam right into a tray of instruments sending them to the floor. I saw her quickly retreat to the scrub room clearly flustered. She is so freaking adorable, clumsy, but adorable I thought while leaving the gallery.

Later that day I was charting at the nurses' station when somebody said "Hey". I turned around to Calliope. Wow, she is so much hotter up close than I remember. I smiled at her and say "Hello Calliope".

She jumps right to the point, "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

The words just came flying out of her mouth so fast I barely caught what she said and she starts to ramble. "Sorry, I am new to this. I mean I've dated, I've just never have asked a woman out before. I mean I've dated girls, well one girl actually, but we were friends first and then we started dating."

I just stand there in shock trying to process all she had just said. Why! I thought, why do I always fall for the newbies!

"Sorry, I'm rambling. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" she asked.

My body is screaming 'hell yeah' but my brain is saying 'run'. "Uh, so Erica was your first?" I ask, praying I miss understood her.

"Yeah."

"Well then, I'm sorry but no." I turn to leave so I don't have to explain, but I feel a hand on my arm turning me around.

"Wait, you kissed me, you came on to me."

Oh crap, I was going to have to explain. "Look, you seem to be a really good person and you're really um, gorgeous, it's...it's just a rule I have."

"Let me get this straight..." I could tell she was agitated. "So you won't go on a date with me because I've only dated one woman before?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I..." I just had to get out of here or I just might cave. "Thanks for asking though" I left quickly.

CALLIE

I just stand there shock; regrettably looking at her nice ass as she walked away. What the hell, I thought. She freaking kissed me. God my dating life sucks! So I've been cheated on, abandoned, and now discriminated against. Arizona clearly must have some attraction, correction a lot of attraction to me or she wouldn't have kissed me. I smiled thinking I just need to exploit that 'weakness' of hers. This is going to be fun, I thought.

ARIZONA

"Hey you" I hear Teddy say to me.

"Hey, um so Calliope asked me on a date."

"Oh my god, that's great. When are you going out?"

"Were not, and no it isn't great. Teddy, she has only dated one woman before. I'm not going down that road again. Uhun."

"Arizona, you never know, she might be the one. I mean, you guys have so much in common."

"It was the same with Johanna." I stick my tongue out at her.

"So I was going to ask you, before you turned into the killer of romance, a bunch of us from work are going to a club tonight, you want to go?"

"Heck yeah! I'm starting to think I'm becoming a cat lady only without the cats!"

CALLIE

I just took a swig of my drink when I saw Arizona and Teddy walk into the club. "Hey Mark, that's her." I say to him and nodding towards Arizona.

"Wait it's Robbins that hit on you?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell! She totally was flirting with me a couple of weeks ago trying to get information out of me about you."

"What did you tell her!" I asked harshly.

"Whoa, nothing bad. I just told her not to talk to you about Erica and your family. I can't believe her, making me think I had a shot with her when really she was after you the whole time."

"Yeah, not so much now, she won't date me because I'm a 'newborn' or something."

"What?"

"It's cause I've only been with one woman before."

"You should tell her you're an expert with 'Sloan method' or better yet go a show her" he says with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Mark, sometimes I wonder at your stupidity. Like I'm going to go up to her and fuck her right here in the club." I say hitting him upside the head.

"Owe" he says rubbing his head. "But if you do can I watch?"

I move to hit him again, but miss as he ducks.

"I was kidding, I was kidding. Well what you need to do is dangle the carrot in front of the donkey" he says winking at me

"What?" not getting what he meant. "Ooohhhh, yeah, brilliant!" I say to him and kiss him on the cheek. I leave his side to go find someone to help me with operation 'dangle carrot'.

ARIZONA

Teddy and I walk up to the couple of tables our large group has occupied and greet everyone.

"What's your poison?" Teddy asks me.

"Oh, um, get me a vodka tonic."

I start glancing around the place. I see Yang, Hunt, Grey, and Shepherd out on the dance floor. Lights are flashing all around and a good song was playing. I would have preferred to go to a gay bar, it makes hitting on people so much easier. But, I just needed to get out and socialize.

Teddy comes back and hands me my drink. Before we can even start to talk, Sloan comes up and asks Teddy to dance. I smile and watch them both head to the dance floor, leaving me alone with my drink.

I glance around the club again and onto the people dancing. Crap, Callie is here and looking really hot. She has on this red top that is showing way too much of her, skin tight dark jeans and a nice pair of f-me hells on. I sit back and take a swig of my drink and enjoy the show before my eyes.

Before I even notice I had managed to down several drinks that were just sitting on our table, while watching her. With the mixture of alcohol and the swaying of Callie's body I was getting so turned on.

Another song started to play and Callie body shifted around so she was facing me. Darn it, her body was now blocked by some 'ginger' in front of her. Shiz, I was so transfixed on Callie's hot body that I hadn't even noticed that Callie was dancing with this red head. Now watching this girl grind her ass into Callie's front was seriously pissing me off. The girl turned around swung her arms around Callie's neck and was now grinding down on Callie's thigh between her legs. I wanted to go and drag her away from Callie by her hair. I groaned out loud in jealousy. I wanted to be the one wrapped around Callie and grinding on her thigh.

I needed a moment to myself, to control my raging hormones so I escaped outside for a moment to gets some air. I had come up with a new 'policy' this afternoon concerning Callie. I can look, but I can't touch. The idea of this was already way too hard to follow. I was so turned on by her dancing that I was either going to need to take care of myself tonight or take a cold shower. Why does she affect me so much? I mean I have seen really beautiful women in my life, but I have never felt like this before.

I returned to our table inside just as Teddy came running up to me.

"Hey come on dance with us, it's your favorite song." She said.

I was such in a daze I hadn't realized it was my favorite song Flo Rider's "Wild Ones" playing. I went over and joined her on the dance floor and started dancing. I suddenly felt a hand on either side of my hips. I turned around and saw Callie in front of me smiling. Oh to heck with it, I thought and swung my arms around her neck and started moving with her to the music.

Pretty soon we forgot all about dancing and went for full on make out session. Callie's hands were all over me, running up down my back under my shirt, squeezing my ass, and grazing over the sides of my breasts. I lost all self control then, if I did have any to begin with. Using my tongue, I traced a line from her collar bone to her ear and then I started sucking on her ear lobe. She pulled back a bit and our eyes locked. I glanced down at her full lips and back to her eyes. I leaned in and locked lips with hers. It felt amazing to be wrapped up in each other. I ran my tongue between her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and my tongue darted into her mouth. She let a moan as our tongues met and I felt one of her hands move, skimming up my stomach and grabbing hold of my breast and started squeezing. I let out a loud moan and ran my hands through her silky dark hair. This has to be probably the hottest kiss I have ever shared with anyone, seriously ever. Reality hit me as I felt a surge of wetness pooling between my thighs or it might have been the cat calls I was hearing from all over the club. I needed to stop before I pushed her on the floor and had my way with her. I pulled away from her and we both stared into each others eyes, both trying to catch our breath.

"I'm sorry, I can't…I can't do this." I said to her and turned and grabbed my jacket from the chair while giving Teddy a look telling her I was leaving. I jumped in a cab and was in my apartment 10 minutes later.

I quickly got ready for bed and pulled back the sheets and laid down. My mind was racing though, full of the events that just happened moments before. That freaking hot kiss was all I could think about. I was still so turned on and knew I had to do something about it or I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. I closed my eyes and slipped one of my hands under my panties and started rubbing my clit, while the other started playing with my nipples. In my mind it was Calliope's hands doing this to me...


End file.
